swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Jedi
Jedi Base Statistics *+30 Luck *+30 Precision *+100 Strength *+40 Constitution *+40 Stamina *+120 Agility Overview Based on the character of Luke Skywalker, in SWG, Force Sensitive are individuals that feel a connection to the energy that surrounds all living things and binds the galaxy together, knows as the Force. They are, in other words, highly attuned to the flow of the Force. Force-sensitives can, with training, learn to sense and manipulate the Force. The Jedi of the Old Republic took Force-sensitive children at a young age to become a part of their Order. Trained Jedi could sense high levels of the Force in persons. The presence of those persons in a vicinity could also be sensed. Force Sensitive characters can use ranged weapons, but are more of a melee weapon profession with the weapon of choice being the Lightsaber, and all Jedi are trained almost exclusively in Lightsaber combat. Only Force Sensitive characters can wield and eventually craft their own Lightsaber. The ultimate rank of a Jedi character is Master Jedi. Master Jedi are Force Sensitive beings that can use their Force powers to over-come and control their enemies and can master the art of fighting with a Lightsaber. A Master Jedi may embrace the Light or Dark side of the Force. a Jedi may choose to join either the Rebellion or the Empire. Profession Progression Jedi Armor Unlike other careers, Jedi are not allowed to wear actual armor. To provide protection, they are allowed to wear robes, cloaks, and Jedi Clothing. *Jedi Robes *Jedi Cloaks *Jedi Clothing Terrain Negotiation With Publish 27, innate Terrain Negotiation was introduced for Jedi. With certain levels, the Jedi gains greater ability to negotiate terrain. These are the levels and the amount of Terrain Negotiation granted to the Jedi: *Level 1 - Force Sensitive Fundamentals I +25 Terrain Negotiation *Level 18 - Force Sensitive Fundamentals VI +25 Terrain Negotiation (50 total) *Level 65 - Force Sensitive Expertise VI +5 Terrain Negotiation (55 total) *Level 90 - Jedi +10 Terrain Negotiation (65 total) In addition, Force Run also adds +5 to Terrain Negotiation. Innate Jedi Specials These skills and abilities are granted to all Jedi despite Expertise selections. Expertise Jedi are allocated "points" as they level. 5 points will be initially granted at CL 10, then 1 point every 2 CLs up to a total of 45 points at CL 90. Most skills require a prerequisite, be it a minimum CL, or a prior skill. Expertise Jedi Specials These skills and abilities are granted by choices made in the Expertise System. Roleplaying Given that SWG takes place after Episode IV and before Episode V, declared Jedi are very rare and usually hunted down by the Galactic Empire. Those few surviving Force Sensitive and Jedi are often regarded as outcasts, witches, or just plain crazy for belief in the Force. Veteran players are encouraged to take new Force Sensitive players "under thier wing" in an almost Master-Apprentice type of relationship. Force Sensitive are also encouraged to choose a Light or Dark side and to follow that path. For more information on what it means to be Force Sensitive and a Jedi, please refer to this Wikipedia entry. For a player-driven idea behind roleplaying the master-padawan relationship, see this Friday Feature at the [http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com/ Star Wars: Galaxies] webpage. See Also * Jedi Starter Guide * Lightsaber combat Category:Careers Category:Jedi